House of Serenades
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: When it's raining, everyone is single, and there is nothing to do, what should you do? Jerome and Alfie are scheming again, but this time will it do the students good?
1. House of Complete Total & Utter Boredom

House of Serenades Chapter One: House of Complete Total and Utter Boredom

Rain rain go away. Come again another day. Please.

The rain pounded on the rooftop and windows. Everyone was temporarily glued to their location due to flood warnings. Trudy was stuck at the market while Victor is being held captive at a school board meeting. Many of you might go ,"Whoo, no adult supervision!" But trust me, when you live with Alfie and Jerome the one thing you want most is an adult there.

You never know what those two are up to. They're thick as thieves and secretive. Once they had switched Amber and Patricia's salon appointments. Amber came out with pink streaks and Patricia came out bleach blonde.

So as I sit in my room on the computer, I can't help but turn around every thirty seconds. I was on editing photos for my friends back home. I received a notification and opened it in a new tab. _Alfie Lewis has added you to the group "Anubis Crew of Sexalishious People." _Really Alfie? This can't be all they have in store for today. They are single and bored! As of now the only couple staying in the house is Victor and Courbier.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. _One New Text: Fabian Rutter. _I hurriedly opened it. _Blah, I'm so bored! Common room?_

My fingers flew over the keys as I typed a reply. _Ferr Sure:) _

Still in my shorts and shirt I slept in , I headed down the stairs. On my way down, I noticed Alfie and Jerome in the dining room with pen and paper. This could only mean trouble. I was so caught up in what they might do, that I tripped. Thankfully, I tripped on the last step and not midway. My nose still crashed into the floor though. It hurt, but I knew it wasn't broken. "My god Nina, are you alright?" I heard Fabian ask.

Embarrassed, I looked up," Yah, I am fine." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He pulled me up. Our faces were inches apart. He looked down and realized he still kept a grip on my hand after ten seconds.

He let go and looked the other way," Sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled and moved over to a couch," I saw Alfie and Jerome planning something."

"Oh no, lord help us all." He laughed. I love how his eyes twinkle when he laughs…

"Did you want something?" I asked.

Fabian frowned," No I just wanted to hang out, but if you don't want to that is fine…."

"No!" Wait, that sounded too eager," I mean.. sure, we can hang out." I nervously moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Cool." He nodded.

It was silent, but not just silent. Awkwardly silent. I texted Amber.

_Amber: How are things going?_

_Me: There is awkward silence._

_Amber: Play a random song on your phone!_

_Me: ?_

_Amber: Oh, just do it!_

I sighed and took her advice. I scrolled through my ringtones and finally found my favorite song, "Check Yes Juliet." "Run baby run! Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance." My phone blared.

Fabian looked over at me," I love that song."

"Really? Me too!" I gushed.

And so we sang together," Don't sell your heart! Don't say we're not meant to be! Run baby run! Forever will be…you and me." We looked each other in the eyes. And here is that awkward silence again….

"You have a beautiful voice." Fabian complemented after a few minutes.

"Thanks… you too." I replied

"Hey guys, we found an old P.A system in Victor's office!" Alfie's laughter drifted through the ancient house.

"To the common room now, bitches!" Jerome shrieked.

I wonder about these two. I was shaking like a leaf. After what we have done so far with the mystery, I was almost fearless. However, Alfie and Jerome are just.. scary.

Amber plopped down next to me on the couch," So is Beyonce a single lady?" Amber used our code that meant ' Are you and Fabian together yet? ' I shook my head and blushed.

Mick sat on the floor beside us," Any clue what this is about?"

"No, not a one." Fabian asked.

"So, do you think I can do a hundred pushups in a minute?" He winked at Fabian.

"Sadly, no. Probably not ever." He replied.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean…." I whispered to Amber. She giggled in response.

Mara and Patricia sat on the other couch together and held their own conversation for a minute. Mara glanced at Fabian and I and looked to Amber," Has the popcorn popped?"

"No, and I'm getting tired of waiting!" She groaned.

Fabian and I exchanged confused glances. Why do people keep asking odd questions? And Trudy never buys popcorn…..

Alfie and Jerome entered with a top hat, "Draw a name, hoes."

"What's up with the name calling?" I asked.

"I feel like it. Now shut the hell up." Jerome gave a Jerome like answer.

We all sighed an obeyed their orders. Once everyone had drawn, we read them out loud.

Mara Began," Jerome."

"Nina." Fabian smiled.

"Mick." Patricia announced

"Fabian." I read.

"Amber." Mick sighed.

"Patricia." Amber pouted.

"Mara?" Jerome was confused.

"Alfie! Yes I get to sing to myself!." Alfie shuddered.

"Okay, what does this mean?" I wondered verbally.

"Each of you will sing to the person you drew. There is no backing out or switching. I knew none of you would want to do it, So I talked to Mr. Sweet and now it is a required Social Studies grade. You are welcome." Jerome innocently smiled.

"I'm not doing this." Mick protested as he bit into a pear.

" Mick, it's a required grade. One zero can bring down your average a letter grade." Mara pointed out.

"Alfred Lewis, Clarke, I will kill you both one of these days." Patricia grumbled.

"That's not all though, loved ones. You will be on camera when you do it so there is proof you participated and get a passing grade." Alfie snickered. And at that moment I , Nina Martin, died.

I woke up with seven familiar faces looking down on me. Fabian's eyes lit up, "Nina, I was so worried!" He pulled me into a hug," I mean, we were worried." He turned me lose.

"I had this dream, and it was totally crazy! Okay so, in my dream I had to be filmed singing! Isn't that hilarious?" I looked at the seven faces.

" Nina, it wasn't a dream." Amber informed me.

"Lewis and Clarke, I am going to kill you!" I screamed and jumped to my feet. Seeing the fire in my eyes, they bolted out the door. I wasn't going to waste my energy running after them. They'd have to come home soon.

"Well I guess I better go find a song to sing.." Mick grabbed an apple from the kitchen and went into his room.

We all went and sat in a circle on the floor. "So, did you guys check out the newbie today? He's in Ra house and is from France." Amber gushed.

"Yes! Oh my Gosh, he has a cute arse!" Patricia let her girly side show.

"Agreed!" I chimed in. I felt Fabian tense up next to me.

"Goodness gracious you girls.." He complained," You know what? I just realized Alfie and Jerome ran outside to get away from Nina, and there is a flash flood warning." He chuckled.

"Should we go get them?" Mara asked.

We pondered it for a moment," Na!" We said together.

"So," I changed the topic," What are you going to sing for Mick, Patricia?"

"Just something stupid and pointless, Friday by Rebecca Black." She answered," What about you?" The other girls smiled and glanced back and forth from Fabian and I.

"Umm…I don't know." I admitted.

The girls looked at Fabian and somehow raised their eyebrows at the exact same moment, "Well?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

At that moment, Jerome and Alfie ran in dripping wet. They were shivering form head to toe. Instead of laughing like I desperately wanted to, I ran up to them," Are you guys alright? Go take a hot shower. We wouldn't want you to get sick." They simply nodded. Jerome said he would use our bathroom while Alfie used the guys'.

"I know Mick is going to sing about his undying love for me." Amber flipped her hair.

"I'm right here, Amber." Mara waved.

"Oh, I know." Amber grinned widely. "So, I am just going to go…" I said before heading up the stairs.

**Here is the deal**

**Singer-person being sang to**

**Patricia-Mick**

**Mick-Amber**

**Amber-Patricia**

**Nina-Fabian**

**Fabian-Nina**

**Jerome-Mara**

**Mara-Jerome**

**Alfie-Alfie**


	2. AmberMick

**Set Fire to the rain**

**I do not own HOA or Set fire to the rain by Adele.**

**Ambers point of view**.

As I listened to the song on the radio, tears stream down my face. I realized this is exactly how I felt.

Adele is an amazing artist. This is such a sad, beautiful song.. the way I interpret it, she's trying to move on while still loving the person. She sang, "setting fire to the rain", & "hands were strong but knees far too weak.." it's a contradiction like her heart and head. She misses him, but she knows she has to move on so she's trying to kill the painful memories. But she's reminiscing the good times they've had together; a part of her still wants him even though he hurt & deceived her.

Mick hurt me…This is what I'm going to sing to him.

I walked over to my closet and stared at myself in the mirror. I am beautiful. I don't need Mick anymore. I'm sure there are plenty of guys that want me. Who am I kidding? I still love Mick.

I slid my black dress over my head and slipped on my black shoes. I painted my nails deep red and put on matching lipstick. I practiced the song twice, burnt a karaoke version to a disc, and printed out the lyrics just incase. With all my meterials in hand, I went into Victor's office. I pressed the button on the intercom system and spoke into the microphone," Umm, can I sing over this thing?" I heard my voice echo through the halls.

Jerome came through the door, set a tripod up, and left. I pressed the record button and played the music.

"I let it fall

My heart

And as it fell,

You rose to claim it.

It was dark,

And I was over

Until you kissed my lips,

And you saved me.

My hands,

They were strong.

But my knees,

Were far too weak.

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet.

But theres a side to you

That I never knew

Never knew

All the things you said

They were never true

Never true

And the games

You played

You would always win

Always win."

I fought back the tears and picked up the PA like a microphone and poured all my emotion into the song.

"But I set fire

To the rain

Watch it pour

As I

Touched your face.

Let it burn

While I cried

Cause I heard it screaming

Out your name

Out your name.

When I am laying with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel you here forever.

You and me together

Nothing gets better

Cause theres a side

To you

That I never knew

Never knew

All the things you said

They were never true

Never true

And all the games you played

You would always win

Always win

But I set fire

To the rain

Watch it pour

as I

touched your face

Let it burn

While I cry

Cause I heard it screaming

Out your name

Out your name

I set fire

To the rain

And I threw us

Into the flames.

Well it felt

Something died

Cause I knew that that was the last time

The last time

Sometimes I wakeup by the door

That heart you caught must be waiting for ya

Even now when we're already over

I cant help my self from looking for ya

I set fire

To the rain

Watch it pour

As I

Touched your face

Let it burn

While I cry

Cause I heard it screaming out your name

Out your name

I set fire

To the rain

And I threw us

Into the flames

Well it felt

Something died

Cause I knew that that was the last time

The last time

Oh

Let it burn

Let it burn

Oh oh

Oh."

I looked out Victor's office window and saw Mick standing there. He had that look in his eyes that he used to get. I never could put my finger on what emotion it pertained to though. I sadly looked down as he came in and shut off the camera, "That was beautiful, Ambs." He took a step closer to me.

"Don't." I said and walked away, leaving him alone.

That feeling of loneliness was gone. I knew at that moment I was fully over Mick Campbell for once and for all.

**This song changed my life, I think you should look it up and let it play while, before, or after you read this chapter to get a good vibe on what Amber was feeling. **

**Review**

**XXX**

**LittleGliterMonster**


	3. MickAmber

**I was originally going to have Mick sing Devil in a dress by Lloyed, but I listend to the song and it was all wrong. Don't look it up, you'll get the wrong idea. I rewrote it and its now a catchy Pop/country song:D**

**She Set Fire To The Rain, and His Heart.**

**MICKS POV**

"Don't." She replied and left me lonely.

Hearing those words escape her lips destroyed me. Every line she sand was a stab in the heart. How could I forget her? I am still in love with Amber Marie Millington. She walked into her bedroom and quietly shut her door. I sighed and went down the stairs.

"She was amazing, wasn't she?" Mara greeted me at the bottom of the stairwell. After I didn't respond she stopped walking and looked into my eyes, "Mick, what's wrong?"

"Mara, I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." I told her and escaped to my room.

The storm raging outside matched my emotions. The rain began to pound harder on the roof. The thunder boomed and lightning illuminated the sky. I glanced out of the window, but couldn't see a thing. It seemed to rain harder by the second.

Amber Marie Millington is the devil in a dress. She takes hold of your heart and won't let go. Her eyes catch your attention and keep you hypnotized. She's so beautiful, not mine, and killing me. I took one of Fabian's guitars from the wall and began playing around with some rhythms, lyrics, and notes until I made "Devil in a Dress" by Lloyd sound like a fast pop song. Fabian had been giving me lessons lately, and he said I'm doing pretty good.

I sighed and brought the guitar into the common room, "I'm ready?" It sounded like a question.

Jerome smiled and set up the camera, "Oh, Amber! Time to be serenaded!"

She came down the stairs smiling her famous Millington smile. She plopped down by Nina and Fabian. Jerome pressed the record button and gave me a nod.

"I am being watched

From across the room

I can feel her eyes on me

Yeah yah

But I'm playing it cool,

Me and my dudes

I'm trying not to spill my drink

She's showing off her diamond ring.

Trying to get my attention

Oh

I'm trying not to be listening

To what she's telling her girls.

That girls a devil in a dress

Shes dressed to impress

And getting a bit of attention from me.

But I cant let her know

That she has got a

Hold

On my heart

And my head

And my brain

Oh god, I think I'm going insane.

Shes a mess.

In a dress

And I'm think I am falling." I had a few seconds of a guitar solo.

"Oh oh

She wont let me get away

Shes got a hold on my heart and

A hold on my brain

Oh oh

I just wanna die

When I look into those eyes…" I stopped the guitar and laughed a tiny bit, "Man," I started the playing back up.

"She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She is killing me.

What am I gonna do now?

I'm looking around

All eyes are on us,

We're dancing in the club

I cant look her

In the eyes

Cause I know then she'll have me

Hypnotized

Oh, I know where this is going.

And I think I like it.

She wont let me get away

Shes got a hold on my heart and

A hold on my brain

Oh oh

I just wanna die

When I look into those eyes…" I stopped the guitar and laughed a tiny bit, "Man," I started the playing back up.

"She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She is killing me.

She's a devil in a dress

Dresses to impress

She loves the attention from me

Oh

Devil in a dress

Oh she's looking at me.

She's the devil in a dress

And now I don't mind

Going straight to hell.

She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She's killing me

She is killing me.

I am being watched from across the room

And I can feel her eyes on me." I ended the song.

There was a round of applause followed by, "Did you write that?"

"Mostly." I shrugged.

And I knew one thing then

I am certainly not over Amber Marie Millington.

**I wrote that! I feel so proud:D **

**Review!**

**XXX**

**LittleGlitterMonster**


	4. UpdateOnUpdates

Guys,

I know you all must HATE me now.

School started back two weeks ago.

I am drowning in homework.

I'm already a bit behind:/

I'm not stopping the story,

But I cant update a lot.

You guys know I LOVE yall.

&& I love writing.

So, why would I be discontinuing?

Ifyouhave any comment, questions, or concerns please review or PM me.

Just to hold you guys off, I'm going type a page of Suffocating Heart and post it.

Bonding: Half page or full page

Houseof serendaes: Short chapter. ( At least1and a half pages)

XXX,

LittleGlitterMonster

PS: I have a fb page. LIKE IT!*itsLittleGlitterMonster*

Follow me on twitter: IWriteFanFic


End file.
